


Sugar

by JehBeeEh



Series: Ahead by a Century [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 22:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve set aside his book and looked down at Tony with an exasperated look. “Hey Google?” Tony rolled his eyes as the Nest hub beeped to life. “How long is left on the timer?”“There is 37 minutes left on the timer.” The assistant replied cheerfully.“That means, it has only been 10 minutes, Tony. It is still liquid in the pan,” Steve still looked a bit annoyed as he reminded the supposed genius of this fact.“You are such a killjoy.”“I know, how dare I ask you to wait 35 minutes for brownies to bake, rather than having them raw. I’m so evil.”- Tony is impatient, and decides to find a better way to entertain himself while he waits -





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

“I mean, we wouldn't get food poisoning,” Tony grumbled.

“Mmhmm,” Steve replied, not paying attention still reading his book.

“Really, what's the worse that could happen?”

“Don't care,” Steve mumbled, finding it harder to concentrate.

“How can you not care?! I could die Steven!”

Steve set aside his book and looked down at Tony with an exasperated look. “Hey Google?” Tony rolled his eyes as the Nest hub beeped to life. “How long is left on the timer?”

_“There is 37 minutes left on the timer.”_ The assistant replied cheerfully.

“That means, it has only been 10 minutes, Tony. It is still liquid in the pan,” Steve still looked a bit annoyed as he reminded the supposed genius of this fact.

“You are such a killjoy.”

“I know, how dare I ask you to wait 35 minutes for brownies to bake, rather than having them raw. I’m so evil.”

“36 minutes actually…”

“It would go by much faster if you just stayed quiet and read, like we both said we would do. You are worse than a toddler right now!”

Brown eyes scowled at him as the blond reopened his book and got back to reading. It was a rainy Sunday, and they'd decided to stay in and have a lazy day, since the weather wasn't particularly motivating them to get up to much. They’d spent a lazy morning in bed, only getting up when they were both incapable of waiting any longer for food and coffee. They'd had a late breakfast, watched a movie, and decided to make brownies as an afternoon snack. As they waited for the dessert to bake, they'd settled on the couch to read. Or at least, one of them was trying to.

They had settled in the corner of the L shaped couch, Steve sitting in the corner with his legs spread out in front of him, Tony’s head propped on a pillow in his lap, legs stretched out in the other direction. Steve had tried to distract the brunette with everything he could think of, but he had no patience. Tony was not a fan of waiting around for things. Steve tried to rub his arm gently to see if he could appease the man, but it didn’t completely settle him.

Tony fussed with his phone for a bit, grumbling something about JARVIS being a better AI than any other one out there. Steve was back in the zone, his only movements involving flipping pages on his book and his constant back and forth on Tony's arm. After some time, the motion along Tony's arm did become soothing, but it also made the brunette want both of Steve's hands on him. He turned his head and snuggled into the blonde’s stomach. He hummed contentedly as Steve's hand left his arm and started playing in his hair instead, massaging his scalp. Tony wrapped an arm awkwardly around Steve's waist, his hand finding its way under his sweater and tee very easily as he rubbed small circles just above the waistband of his joggers. That got the blond to put his book down.

“Couldn't get a few minutes more to read, huh?”

“Your abs are insanely distracting. I cannot be blamed.”

“Tony, there is no way you could see my abs through my shirts.”

Tony had gotten up from his spot and was now straddling Steve, unzipping his hoodie. “I don't have to see them to know they are there. If you knew how often I get distracted by the very thought that those abs even exist, and that I can get my hands on them whenever I want… it is a wonder I accomplish anything in a day.” He had undone the hoodie, and his hands were roaming under Steve's tee now.

Steve chuckled as he moved just enough to slide the sweater off his arms, “You are absolutely ridiculous,” he replied softly, thoroughly enjoying the attention.

“Wanna know what's ridiculous?” Tony's voice was low, his brown eyes darker than Steve had ever seen them. He leaned in, giving Steve a slow kiss on the neck, just underneath his left ear. “How absolutely gorgeous you are, sweetheart,” he whispered before continuing to kiss his neck, dipping lower and lower. His hands were still roaming under his shirt, getting higher on his chest. Steve lifted his arms, Tony taking the hint very quickly and stripping the shirt off him. Tony sat back for a second, admiring Steve with a soft smile on his lips. Steve didn’t want to waste any more time and reached for Tony to kiss him, hot and needy. Tony’s hands were back to exploring every inch of Steve's exposed torso, the blond moaning softly at the touches. His hands went to Tony's face, pulling him in to deepen the kiss. Steve lifted Tony's shirt over his head and crashed their lips back together. His thumbs were now in the elastic of his waistband, and he never heard the door open.

“Oh my God, it is pouring out there,” Natasha all but ran in Steve's home.

“What the fuck, Nat?!” Steve yelled at her, as Tony let his head fall on Steve's shoulder muttering a string of curse words.

“Hi to you too… oh shoot.” Natasha set her lips in a straight line when she noticed Steve wasn’t alone, and not wearing a shirt. “I am so sorry!”

Just then, the timer went off for their treat. Natasha, who was closest to the console, reached for the Nest and turned off the alarm.

“Nat, can you go take out the brownies from the oven, please? I think we need a minute,” Steve said trying to compose himself.

Natasha headed for the kitchen, apologizing again as she went off.

“What is it with your friends not wanting us to have a bit of fun?” Tony muttered, his head still hiding on Steve's shoulder.

“I clearly need new friends. And new locks.” Steve let his head drop to the back of the couch.

“Well, the good news is the brownies are ready?” Tony kissed Steve's shoulder, having to restrain himself from continuing. “OK, I should be able to stand without scaring your friend now.”

“Oh, she’s caught me doing worse before, don’t worry.” Steve grabbed their shirts and gave Tony his back. He gave him a quick kiss on the lips before pulling his own shirt on.

“Hm… do I want to know this story?” Tony got up and got his own shirt back on, Steve’s eyes following the shirt down as it covered his toned muscles along the way.

“Maybe another time. Come on before she eats all our food!” Steve said loud enough to earn a laugh from the kitchen. He grabbed Tony's hand and they walked towards the kitchen where Natasha was already cutting the brownie pan into squares.

“I’m so sorry guys, I don’t know why I didn’t think to call beforehand,” Natasha did sound quite apologetic.

“It's fine. Nat, meet Tony Stark. Tony, one of my best friends, Natasha.” He introduced them, mostly to break up the awkward silence and stop the apologies. They shook hands and said hello before Steve went to a cupboard and pulled out a few plates.

“So, to what do I owe this visit?” he asked looking at Natasha. He served them each a piece and they all sat on the stools to eat.

“It is just really shitty weather and I missed you. I really should have called before.”

Steve didn’t push, but he knew his friend enough to know there was more to it.

“How long have you two known each other?” Tony asked after they sat in silence for a beat.

“We met during college. Nat and I worked at a coffee shop together for a bit.”

“He fell madly in love with me, been together ever since,” Nat winked at Steve, who rolled his eyes.

“I did not fall in love with you. Jeez!”

“Keep telling yourself that, Rogers.”

“Can you buy me new friends? Please?” Steve asked Tony.

“I dunno, I’m starting to like this one.” Tony smiled at Nat.

“You spoke 3 sentences to each other!”

“Yeah, but she gave me another piece of brownie when you weren't looking,” he laughed as Steve looked over to the pan, and sure enough, there was an extra piece missing. “Don't worry, I won't leave you for her.” He was smilling as he leaned over to kiss Steve sweetly.

They chatted idly for a little while longer before Tony's phone rang and he excused himself to answer it.

Nat turned to Steve with the biggest grin on her face. “You two are so damn cute together, it isn’t even funny! And damn is he ever handsome in person.”

Steve felt his cheek warm. “He really is. And he is so great. He's kind and nice and… fuck, he is perfect Nat! This has been the most amazing six weeks with him.”

“You look really happy Steve. I’m happy to see you like this. It’s been a while.”

He just smiled at her as he saw Tony come back to the kitchen.

“Hey, um, I know we said we'd get some dinner, but something came up and I really need to get to work. Rain check?” Tony asked apologetically.

“Yeah, don't worry about it. It's fine.”

“Thank you for being so understanding, I’ll just go changed really quick, Happy's on his way over.” Tony gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running upstairs.

Steve turned to Nat. “Wanna stay for dinner and tell me which boy broke your heart so I can go kick his ass?”

“Figured out I was lying huh? Got ice cream?”

“You never show up for a social visit without food or wine unless you are pissed. And yes, I always have your fave in the freezer. Plus, I have your fave wine too.”

“Thank you.” She threw her arms around him in a hug.

Tony came back down the stairs, having changed from his lounge wear to jeans, a plain tee and a sport jacket. “Just warning you, he's mine now, you can't fall in love with him anymore,” he told Natasha playfully.

“Hey! I don't belong to anyone I’ll have you know,” Steve replied mockingly.

“Oh please, Tony owns you. I don't remember the last time you made brownies for anyone. Don't give me that face, you know it’s true. You never share your brownies.”

“Wow, Steve. I am touched…”

“You two are completely ridiculous! Tony, I think Happy might be here. Say bye to Nat please.”

“Are you trying to get rid of me?”

“I am yes. You are a menace.”

“I'm your menace.” Tony gave him a smirk and Steve couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. He kissed him slowly, holding his face with both hands.

“All mine…” Steve whispered to him. “OK, out with you, message me when you get to the office, alright?”

“Bye Nat, nice to meet you.” He pulled away from Steve, giving him a quick kiss on the back of the hand before heading to the door.

When they heard the door close, Steve turned back to Nat who had found the wine and was opening a bottle. “Oh, you are in so much trouble with that one, Steve.”

And Steve didn’t mind that one bit.


End file.
